CTF
by Calvin Wong
Summary: Team Lightyear & Co. get themselves involved in a lot more than just a game. (First Two Chapters Only)
1. Terminal Access

WELCOME TO THE STAR COMMAND COMPUTER NETWORK

WELCOME TO THE STAR COMMAND COMPUTER NETWORK

ACCESS CODE REQUIRED.

***********

ACCESS CODE ACCEPTED. PLEASE INPUT REQUEST

/Information re: Team Lightyear, Team Iota, Team Johnson

WHAT INFORMATION IS REQUIRED?

/Name List

PROCESSING...

DISPLAYING ACCORDING TO CRUISER AND POSITIONS.

**TEAM LIGHTYEAR**

Star Cruiser 42

Buzz Lightyear

Mira Nova

Booster Munchapper

XR

** TEAM IOTA**

Star Cruiser 57

Kara Iota

Alex Reine

Josone Duna

Ti Fong Han

** TEAM JOHNSON**

Star Cruiser 28

Janet Johnson

Ibn Ubatta

Carl Jerome

Chloe Megs

/Exit

THANK YOU FOR USING THE STAR COMMAND COMPUTER NETWORK.

LOGGING OUT TERMINAL...


	2. Capture Point

New Page 1

'Somebody cover me, damn it!' Mira said as streaks of laser fire flew past her. Diving down towards the platform below her, she ghosted through the metal as a laser struck her right calf. It burned a little, and she grimaced as she reappeared at the other side of the platform, forced to lick her wounds while Booster and XR dealt with the sentry gun above her.

'Aim... fire!' XR pointed a hand in the direction of the laser turret and Booster let off his shot. The rocket flew uninterrupted and smashed its way past the shields. The red metal deflected the explosion with little effort, and turned to fire on them.

'Split!' Booster shouted as he dragged the rocket launcher away from the fire. XR procured a laser rifle from his back and began to open fire on the turret, trying to distract it from Booster.

'Eat this!' The red alien said as the second barrel of the launcher spat its payload. Due to the huge amount of suppressive fire the gun was laying down in his direction, the missile missed by a few feet and caused minimal damage.

'I'm getting out of here!' Booster went to full speed as he jetted towards and sideways of the turret, trying to avoid firing. Something caught his eye too late.

'Oh no-' Booster began and ended as a single laser struck his visor, His movement stopped and the launcher drifted from his hand.

'Kara, I need some help!' XR said as the female ranger holding the gatling cannon jetted her way over to his position. XR continued to shoot while trying to avoid the stream of lasers now pointing at him. He had failed to notice Booster's downing and therefore failed to notice the one shot coming from another completely different direction. It hit his left side and he screamed momentarily before going silent.

'Buzz, XR and Munchapper are down. I need some support here.' Kara said as she sprayed energy bolts towards the sentry while strafing out of its line of fire. Seeing as to how her shots were more or less ineffective against the gun, she spoke once more. 'And bring Duna with you! We need his firepower, _por lo menos_!'

'On my way.' Buzz said, dropping the object he had been carrying. 'Okay, Reine, Duna, you're with me. Megs, get that thing back to base!' He said, firing his jetpack, the two rangers following. 

'Yes sir!' Chloe said as she grabbed the object in question.

'Best guess is the sentry got 'em.' Josone Duna said, his yellowish skin paling with rage.

'Maybe.' Buzz said. 'Iota, what's your status?'

'Not good.' Kara replied. 'The sentry's killing me.' as she continued to spray. Her gun clicked precisely as she finished her sentence. 'Shit!' She turned dead around and was greeted by the sight of reinforcements in the form of Buzz and company.

'Reine, give me some fire on that sniper over there.' Buzz said, coming to a stop as Kara was hit by the turret's laser barrage, her body wracked by the continuous laser-fire

'What sniper?' Alex asked, looking around.

'That sniper.' Buzz pointed to a small shape floating behind a platform. Alex squinted, and smiled.

'Gotcha Lightyear.' He said as he boosted off in the direction that Buzz indicated, raising his own gun to his eye.

'Iota, hang in there.' Buzz said, and was rewarded with static on the radio. 'Right.' He said as Josone flew ahead of him, firing both rockets into the sentry. The sentry exploded beautifully as Josone gave a whoop of triumph, waving his arm. A sniper shot slammed into his shoulder and sent his unmoving body spinning.

Far away, the sniper paused to reload.

'Gotcha sucker.' Alex smiled as he fired. His shot hit the sniper's chest, kicking her body backwards as her rifle flew out of her grip, spinning away. The cartridge she'd also been holding floated away as well. 'Defense is offline!' He reported as he flew away from their front line.

'Guard Megs!' Buzz said. 'Nova, where are you?'

'Right here.' Mira flew out from underneath the platform, her rifle at the ready.

'Megs, how's it going?' Buzz said. There was silence in reply. 'Megs?'

'She's dead.' Reine said, coming up beside Buzz. 'Watch for the return team.' He rook aim, in the general direction of their base.

Buzz powered up his gun, Mira coming alongside her commanding officer. She looked scared.

Three red shapes flew towards them, guns blazing fire. Their shots, hugely inaccurate due to range, went every which way, missing them by meters.

A laser hit the red-clad man to the right, and his jetpack immediately stopped as he drifted dead. His comrades carried on without him as Alex chambered his next shot.

'Defenders, move forward!' Buzz said as he took careful aim. 'We need some help here!'

'Sir, yes sir.' A female voice replied. 'You heard the man!' Johnson said, presumably to other members of their team.

The two who remained suddenly realized what Buzz was holding and they split up, each going in completely opposite directions. Josone's (Now Buzz's) rocket launcher let off a single shot that arced towards Meg's killer, It exploded upon his armor and threw him away, his hand releasing its grip upon the flagpole.

'Get that flag!' Mira shouted as she dodged a shot fired by attacker number three. Alex missed, his shot wide by at least six feet. Not having enough time to reload, Buzz let go of the rocket launcher and picked up his gatling cannon.

'Eat this.' He began to unleash a hailstorm of lasers. His shots were barely trailing behind his target, and he tried to move to compensate.

'Lightyear, check fire, check fire!' Alex said as he was hit by one of the shots. A slow gurgle emerged from his throat as the rifle drifted from his fingers.

Rifle fire came from behind the red ranger as Ubatta and Jerome jetted in.

'Got it!' Carl Jerome yelled as he grabbed the flagpole and did a complete one-eighty, heading straight back towards the blue base.

'Nova, cover him!' Ibn Ubatta barked as he shot the enemy ranger in the back. Buzz powered down his gun, as Mira flew away from him in an affirmative to the order.

'We're not out of the woods yet, people. They still have four men left.' Buzz said, angry at himself for hitting Reine.

'Here they come!' Johnson flew in, her scope to her eye.

Alex turned and was instantly hit, the gatling cannon's streaks of red lasers hitting his body several times. Carl looked behind him and muttered something unintelligible while kicking in his afterburners.

'Nova, stay with me!.' He said as Mira activated her burners too. 'There are only three of them there.'

'Team, pull back!' Buzz said as he rained blue flashes of light onto the triangular formation. He downed two of them instantly, as Johnson screamed, a laser throwing her single shot way off.

'Janet!' Ibn said in shock as he watched his teammate float lifelessly away. Growling slightly, he began to shoot at the remaining ranger.

Buzz tried to put down a line of suppressive shots, but his gun gave at the last second, the trigger clicking and the barrel whirring to a stop. He swore as he realized there was no time to change the cell.

The last ranger concentrated on Ibn, firing his gatling for all he was worth. The human tried to return fire while dodging, and it was through sheer force of luck that he managed to wing his enemy's arm, causing him to release the trigger of the cannon. His opponent went into a spin as he lost control of his jetpack, and his weapon, spraying lasers into space without aim or target.

When he stopped, he shook his head to clear his senses and raised his weapon. Buzz took his head off with Janet's rifle.

Mira meanwhile was flying slightly behind Jerome, keeping a sharp eye out for any signs of trouble. She saw a red figure jetting towards them, coming in fast.

'Jerome, two o'clock!' she said, firing her rifle. Carl stopped dead and returned fire, his shots inaccurate due to his other arm being preoccupied. Letting go of the rifle, he fired his wrist laser, the beam cutting towards the attacker.

'Buzz, we need help!' He said, a shot barely missing him.

'On our way.' Ibn said, jetting towards them.

'Agh!' Mira's scream was cut off as she was hit. Carl tucked the flag between his arm and body as he continued to fire his wrist laser at the wildly dodging ranger. He seemed to be more concerned with avoiding fire than giving it, stopping to shoot only when Carl had to recharge.

'Seeya.' Buzz said, taking careful aim. 'Damn.' He said, his shot not meeting its mark.

'Carl, get out of there!' Ibn said as he fired at the enemy. Buzz rechambered and took aim once more. Carl dropped the flag and boosted backwards, firing at the red-armored opponent with his laser.

Buzz fired, and this time it was spot on. The shot nailed the ranger's thigh, and he stopped moving.

'Alright!' Carl said as he reached for the flag once more. 'Pretty sharp shooting, Lightyear!'

'Good work, team.' Buzz said, holding on the rifle. 'Let's get that flag home.'

'I'm with you on that.' Ubatta said as the three of them made their way back to their capture platform on full burners. Carl reached the platform and jammed the flag into the small slot in the center of the square piece of floating metal, giving a victory cry as the music sounded, and the resounding voice saying 'Blue Wins' filled their ears.

The simulator turned off.

'Everybody, good job.' Rocket said as the two teams stepped out of the simulator. 'They got us this time, but we'll try harder.'

'Better luck next time, Rocket.' Buzz extended a hand, which the other ranger took.

'I'd wish you luck Lightyear, but you don't need it.' Rocket said as his team walked away. When they were out of earshot, Alex gave a whoop of success, which was superceded by applause and cheering from Teams Lightyear, Johnson, and Iota.

'While you can, Lightyear.' Rocket said as he skulked away with the other members of his team.

'A toast.' Janet said, raising her glass. 'To the team.'

'To the team!' Everyone said, standing. They drank, and sat down again.

'What a game.' Carl said, shaking his head as he smiled. 'What a game.'

'You can say that again.' XR said, holding some oil in a tall glass. 'Huh, did you see the way they died on us?'

'We beat them to hell and back with that last game!' Alex said a little overconfidently, slamming his large fist down on the table.

'Keep in line, rookie.' Kara said. 'We lost nine men in that arena.'

'No thanks to you, Lightyear.' Alex said, smiling at Buzz.

'My deepest apologies.' Buzz said in the sarcastic tone he used when he jibed with people.

'Maybe you should switch to a different weapon, Buzz.' Mira said, elbowing her commanding officer a little bit for effect. 'We do need another sniper. Or can't you handle that?' She managed a tone of voice that was teasing, bordering on sultry.

'You saying I can't do my job?' Alex said, the spines on his head rising in mock challenge.

'Relax, Al.' Chloe put her hand on his. 'She's just teasing Lightyear.'

'Can't take a joke.' Alex said exasperatedly as he sat down again.

'You keep your boyfriend in line, Megs.' Kara said. 'I'd hate to write a bad performance report on him.'

'You heard your CO. Behave.' Chloe slapped Alex on the arm.

'Yes, dear.' Alex replied, nuzzling her head affectionately.

'Ibn, what did you think about the game?' Fong Han asked, leaning forward. The dark-skinned Arab sipped his juice as he thought.

His name was Ibn. Pronounced Ibnu. He hated it when people got it wrong the second time.

'I think that the team effort was what paid off.' He said at last. 'It was a shame to lose our artillery to the sentry at such an early stage in our attack, though.' He indicated Booster.

'I got whacked pretty early too.' Fong Han said, disappointment evident in his voice. 'Damn sentry.'

'I didn't like getting killed either.' Booster said.

'That was simply bad planning.' Buzz pointed out. 'If we had flanked the cannon with Booster's and Josone's heavy guns we would have taken it out earlier.'

'What happened to you, Chloe?' Janet asked. 'You were with the flag, didn't our sentry cover you?'

'When Buzz went with Josone and Alex to assist Kara, I headed back to base. I didn't see the sniper.' She explained.

'Mira is right, though.' Carl said, in a thoughtful pose. 'We do need more snipers.'

'You're a pretty good shot yourself.' Mira said. 'Why don't you train for it?'

'Me? No.' Carl shook his head, closing his eyes momentarily. 'I'm comfortable with my role.'

'I could do it.' Josone said in earnest.

'You're a rocketeer, Duna.' Kara said. 'Stick to that unless I order you to.'

'Yes sir.' The Marinane said, his yellow skin pulsating under his cheeks.

'What about Booster?' Mira said. There was a brief moment as everyone looked at the red giant.

'Oh no.' He said, shaking his hands. 'I couldn't. I mean, I'm too...' He paused as he searched for a word. 'Conspicuous.' He said, intertwining his fingers.

'Right.' Janet said.

'We'll decide on that later.' Kara stood up once more. 'For now, let's have another toast to the team.'

'Lightyear thinks he can take us on. We'll show him a thing or two.' The black man said to the other eleven members of his team. 'Okay, next practice is at 1300 tomorrow. Your schedules should be clear.'

'Who's against who, Rocket?' A man in the back of the crowd asked.

'Google, you take your team against ours. Any questions?'

'Take it easy, girl.' Mira said as Chloe let another punch from her lower left arm connect with the bag. 'You're going to break it.'

'That's the idea.' Chloe gave her trademark one through four combo, then did a reverse. Mira watched as the Lozackian beat the stuffing out of the padded bag with all four fists. She was hitting two at a time now, her large hands hitting for all she was worth. Her large frame seemed to take no recoil from the hits, her body moving like a machine, striking with an efficiency and grace learned since childhood.

If there was one thing you learned early in the Academy, it was never to pick a fight with a Lozackian. You didn't stand a chance.

Chloe gave it one final battering, then stepped back, sweating. 'Your turn.' She indicated to Mira with a her chin. She didn't actually look tired, it was more of a good psychical fatigue. Given a short rest, she would be at it again soon enough.

'Okay,' Mira said, stepping forward, raising her fists. She took a soft one, then a hard left followed by another left, then a downward stroke from the right. The next series included a barrage of alternating punches, then a couple of side hitters, a sucker punch to approximate jaw level, and various other combinations.

After about a minute of pummeling, Mira stepped back, and exhaled.

Then she ran at it.

Somersaulted.

Ghosted through.

And came out the other side, smacking either side of the bag with her feet before landing on her back. An 'Oof' escaped her as the wind was knocked out of her momentarily. She breathed deeply and got to her feet.

'I just love being a Tangean.' She said, smiling as she playfully hit the bag a few more times. Chloe was clapping with her upper set of arms.

'Nice moves.' She said.

'You're not so bad yourself.' Mira said teasingly.

'Yeah, well.' Chloe said, clenching her bottom set of fists. Mira waited for her breath to return to her while Chloe stared blankly into space.

'Why don't you become a rocketeer?' Mira asked, suddenly. 'You're strong.'

'My aim sucks.' The other woman replied as she stepped up to the bag, fists raised. The tank top she was wearing was darkened down the front and her back by sweat. She hit the bag once, with three arms.

'Then you should be in the practice range, not here.' Mira said, crossing her arms. 'We need as much as we can get.'

'I know.' Chloe said in that expression that someone uses when they really do know, but don't want to do anything about it.

'Then why aren't you practicing?'

Chloe's reply was slowed by her constant panting. 'I'm lazy, damn it.' Chloe said, circling the bag and throwing her fists at it in a series of motion so fast Mira saw blurs. They say that a Lozackian in full battle lust has fists like a hummingbird's wings. Mira believed it, seeing Chloe pound the bag with frightening speed.

Stopping, she clenched both her upper fists together and brought them down hard. They simply scraped off the bag, vertical surfaces being a little hard to hit that way.

'Oh damn.' Chloe said, looking at a cut on her hand, running across two of her fingers.

'What?' Mira asked, trying to get a look.

'It's just a scratch.' Chloe replied, squeezing her fingers. Greenish blood oozed out from the wound.

'You know, you'd better have that looked at.' Mira said in concern as a few drops of blood touched the floor of the gym. 'Looks nasty.'

'I said I'll be fine.' Chloe said. 'Get me my towel, would you?' She said. Mira reached into the bag by the side of the mat and grabbed a towel, handing it to Chloe, who immediately clamped it down on her wound.

'Yucgh. I'm glad I'm not squeamish. You sure it's okay?' Mira asked.

'Pretty darn sure.' Chloe said dismissively. 'We Lozackians just have a lot of blood, that's all.'

Mira was about to reply when Janet walked into the gymnasium. Instead of being dressed in the track pants and tank tops that both Mira and Chloe were wearing, she was in full uniform, armor included.

'Chloe.' She said. 'Why aren't you wearing your commlink?'

'I'm off duty, sir.' She said, holding the, now green, towel to her hand. Janet noticed.

'Why are you bleeding?'

'Accident, sir.'

'Have it looked at.' She said. 'We're taking off in twenty minutes, so hurry.'

'Yes sir.' Chloe said as Janet walked out. 'Seeya.' She said to Mira as she picked up her duffel bag.

'Yeah, seeya.' Mira said. 'Don't forget to have the doctor bandage you.' She called after the retreating figure.

Chloe held up a couple of fingers on her upper hands, and Mira laughed.

'Stay low, stay low!' Google said to his partners as Rocket's team fly over the canyons above them. One of them happened to glance below and saw them. Too late.

'Open fire!' Google said as he fired one of his two tubes. The gatling cannons streaked the red sky as they chalked up another victory.

'Pull!' XR said.

Booster pulled hard on the lever. A large bag of clay flew high up into the air, and XR fired. The shot incinerated the pigeon, and Booster began to reload the catapult.

'That's the tenth one in a row, XR!' Booster grasped the lever. 'You really should try for sniper.'

'Being a robot has its advantages, my friend.' XR said, recapping the chamber. 'Pull!' He said, as the pigeon shot up into the air once more. He didn't even wait for it to reach the height of its parabola, nailing the bag while it was still rising.

'Buzz will be so happy.' Booster said as he put another pigeon on the catapult, while XR rechambered. 'We'll be unbeatable!'

'Yeah, true.' He said, shouldering the sniper rifle. 'Pull!'

'Ah, Lightyear.' Commander Nebula said, putting his papers to one side as Buzz walked in. 'There's something I want to discuss with you.'

'What's this about, sir?'

'It involves Johnson and Iota. Listen carefully.'

The Cruiser landed slowly, its thrusters slowing down its descent until finally, it stopped, coming to rest as the engines turned off. The hatch opened, and Buzz stepped back.

A body poked out of the hatch, and began to climb down the ladder already sliding down the side of the ship.

'Long trip?' Buzz asked as Kara and crew stepped out of Cruiser 57.

'Exceptionally.' Fong Han said, a tired look in his eyes as he got off the ladder.

'_Hola_, Buzz.' Kara said, stepping off the last rung. '¿_Qué tal estás?'_

'Uhm, _bien, gracias_.' Buzz said as the other Ranger chuckled.

'On your way there, Lightyear.' She said just as Josone began climbing out of the ship. Buzz noticed because it was difficult _not_ to notice Josone. He was bigger than Booster.

The Marinane walked past him, saluting Buzz before heading off.

'Josone, where are you going?' Kara asked the alien, who didn't seem particularly articulate at the moment.

'To swim.' He replied as he walked off.

'That's all he ever does.' Alex said, flexing two of his four arms.

'It's the species, I imagine.' Buzz said, turning back to Kara. 'May I speak with you?'

'Of course.' Her accent rolled off her tongue. Buzz found it intriguing.

'Ahm.' He said, looking at the rookies.

There was a brief moment.

'Hey, I can take a hint.' Alex held up two hands, putting another one on his crewmember's shoulder. 'Come on, Han. I'll get you a drink.'

'I'd much rather sleep, actually.' Fong Han replied, as they disappeared out of view.

'What is it that's so important, Lightyear,' Kara asked. 'That you can't share it with my crew?'

'I merely wanted your unbiased opinion.' Buzz explained.

'Are you saying that my crew impedes my judgment?' Kara looked a little ruffled now.

'Not in any way.' He said, then revised. 'Well, yes actually. They may affect your decision-making in this situation.'

'Then by all means. Elaborate, _el rapido_.'

'You know CTF is just a game, right?'

'Right.'

'Not anymore.'

'They what?' Janet said in surprise as Kara told her the news.

'They did.' The other ranger replied as Janet processed the information.

'A tournament?' Janet said. 'You can't actually be serious.'

'Right up until now, CTF has been a game for rookies and people in their off time.' Buzz said. 'As you know, it's standard programming on most simulators across the galaxy. The Tangeans have their own version, the Rhizomians, too. They play it in the Lozack Armed Forces, as evidenced by Megs and Reine. Thing is,' Buzz leaned in a little. 'They actually have a ladder tournament on Trade World. The Commander tells me it's a profitable little game they have there. People bet on these games, and it's apparently quite popular in the little underworld they have on that planet.'

'I had no idea.' Janet said, folding her arms.

'When the three of us started organizing teams, Commander Nebula took notice. He saw the potential, and he's submitting a proposal to the Alliance about having an intragalactic tournament.'

'What for?' Janet asked.

'It's one of those political things, actually.' Buzz said. 'Think about it. Besides treaties and trade agreements, there is nothing really else that strengthens the bond between worlds. This,' He sought a word. 'Sport could really help diplomatic ties.'

Janet pondered this.

'A CTF _Tournament?'_

'Look, how many times do I have to say it?' Buzz asked. 'The proposal states that we could move the venue to Capital Planet, or have it at different places each year. He also proposed a set of rules, or we could just modify the ones they use on Trade World.' Buzz said. 'I'll have more information by tomorrow, when the reply comes from the Alliance.'

'This is interesting.' Melket said. 'Take a look at this, Madam President.'

'What is it, John?' She asked, turning to her Chief of Staff.

'It seems Star Command wants us to organize a tournament of some sort.' He said, looking at the document. 'Capture The Flag, it's called.'

'Heard of that.' The president said, waving her hand in a dismissing motion. 'It's a rogue's game, played by scoundrels and ragamuffins on Trade World.' She returned to the new bill on environmental control currently sitting at the top of the documents on her desk.

'Apparently, they play it at Star Command, too.' Melket said. 'And Tangea. And Rhizome. And Lozack.' He read off the list.

'Lozack?' That got her attention quickly. 'Are you sure?' She asked, her eyebrows furrowing in thought.

'Quite sure, Madam President. Buzz Lightyear happens to be one of their key players. At Star Command, I mean.' Melket continued to skim the document.

'Let me see that.' She held out a hand, and Melket passed her the data pad. She read for a while.

'You know what?' She said, finishing the section on diplomatic ties. 'This might actually be a good idea.' She said, continuing to read the document.

'Quite so, Madam President.' The human said with a thin smile.

It was actually two days later that Star Command received a reply from the Alliance. Earth's ambassador, Yelena Shabayev, thought it was a good idea, as did the President. The rest of the council was still voting, as the matter had been brought up only recently.

So far, the Rhizomians and the Lozackians liked the idea. The Lozackian ambassador, Julian Tons, felt that it was good a way to showcase Lozackian fighting technique and battle skills. Gurm Werem, the Rhizomian representative, saw it as a way to highlight his homeworld's technological superiority.

Tangea was awaiting the King's decision. Marina was sold on the idea, and had already begun to assemble a team. Jo-Ad chose to beg out, since an agricultural society really had no place in wargames. They did, however, note that Booster was an exception.

The new set of proposed rules were scheduled for revision and debate at the next council meeting, to be taken care of by the vice-ambassadors for each world.

But Lightyear and company didn't care much for that right now.

'On your six! On your six!' Kara repeated herself as three rangers chased Alex and Chloe down the canyon. She couldn't provide any cover fire because of her unsuitable weapon, and instead kicked on full burners to try and cut them off.

'Dive!' Alex said as he steered even lower towards the floor of the canyon. 'Iota, where are you? We need your help, pronto!'

'_Ahora mismo, mi amigos._' Kara said as she flew down into the canyon, gatling blazing.

They were prepared for her. Rifle fire flew at her, forcing her to fly away before she got hit. She took cover above the canyon walls.

'Lightyear!' She cried out as more shots flew past her. 'I need a hand here!'

Chloe and Alex, meanwhile had managed to escape, and were now hiding in a section of the cliff that had been broken away by previous fire. Leaning out of their alcove, Alex took aim at the three rangers shooting at Kara. His scope caught one of them in the head, and he curled his finger around the trigger.

'Lightyear!' Kara shouted once more as she held her position, the three enemies flying up the cliff wall. 'Where's that-'

She was cut off as a rocket flew downwards into the canyon. It exploded in the midst of the three of them, sending them all adrift in different directions. Looking up, she saw the familiar figure of Booster, waving. XR was faithfully by his side.

'_Gracias_.' She said, boosting off down into the canyon. 'Megs, are you still alive?'

'Yes, sir.' Chloe said, holding the flag tightly in one hand. 'Why am I always the runner?' She asked. Having the flag was like pasting a big 'Kill Me' sticker on your armor.

'Because you always get there first, sweetie.' Alex said, looking around. 'Ah, Iota, this canyon's a little dangerous to be in. We need some cover here.'

'Copied that.' Kara said. 'Munchapper, XR, keep an eye out for enemy rangers. Johnson, I need your gun. Get your ass here, _ahora_! Lightyear!' She said, getting impatient. 'Dammit, where are you?'

'Lightyear's dead.' Janet replied as she made her way to the canyon. 'What's your position?'

'We're at Needlepoint, about halfway down the main curve.' Kara said, looking around her. 'Reine, guard Megs. I want Ti and Ubatta to fly overhead. Watch for bandits.' She said as she kicked full burners back towards the base. The canyon was the main point of conflict in that arena, the area above being mountainous and difficult to traverse. An ideal hiding place for snipers. The capture point was in the end of the canyon, in a cave.

'Sir.' Fong Han said, upon hearing his last name. 'Come on, Ubatta.' The riflemen flew from their current positions, heading towards Needlepoint.

'Grizzly Team, report. What's your status?' Kara said as she reconnoitered the canyon ahead. Google was famous for his flanking maneuver, and there could be snipers anywhere. If she got hit, at least Johnson or Reine could take them out.

'Very bad, Iota.' Mira said. 'I still say we need more firepower down here.'

Kara ran a mental list of the defense, and admittedly, it wasn't good. Having eight people run the flag was not very good for base protection.

'It's up to you to hold down the fort, Nova.' Kara said. 'I'm six clicks from your position by canyon, and we'll try to reinforce you as we can.'

'We can't defend with just three people!' Mira shouted back, slamming her hand on the makeshift bunker Carl and Josone had constructed. 'What are we supposed to do if they roll on us with rockets, build stone forts? I need more men here!'

Kara grit her teeth.

'Fine. Ubatta, Ti, go reinforce Grizzly Team. You're the closest to their position.'

'Roger that.' Ibn said, as he turned dead around. Janet arrived on the scene, sniper rifle at the ready.

'I'm in position.' She said.

'Gotcha. Eagle Team, mobilize!' Kara said as she boosted ahead of the pack. 'Hit your burners and prepare to move, cause we're going through this one fast and clean.' The rangers behind her, in formation, began to move through the canyon, Booster and XR taking up the rear while Johnson flew backwards, keeping her scope to the Red team's front line, glancing behind her every once in a while to ensure she wasn't going to hit anything.

Kara regretted the decision to take Janet off Grizzly Team. She worked so much better as a defensive sniper. Too late now.

Everything went well. Fong Han and Ibn reached the flag base. They flew past all the major enemy camping areas without problems, and Eagle Team was only two clicks from the base when

'Eagle Team! This is Nova! We're under heavy attack!' Mira's frantic voice shouted over the transceivers built into their helmets.

'Nova? Kara stopped, switching to hover mode. 'What's going on down there? Nova?'

Static. Then she heard another voice.

'Nova's dead!' Duna shouted as he interrupted. 'Sir, we need reinforcements. I'm all out of ammo here!' There was a scream as Ibn died. 'We're three men down, and-' There was a brief moment of static.

'Duna?' Kara said. All of Eagle Team had stopped dead in their tracks. 'Jerome? Ubatta? Anyone?' She said, praying silently. No reply.

'Poor Mira.' Booster said slowly.

'No time for sorrow.' Janet took charge for a moment. 'They probably have our flag already!'

'We don't know how many of them were there.' Kara said. 'Their defense was virtually nil, we've taken down five men...'

'Could be all seven of them there.' Chloe surmised, her voice sticking to her mouth.

'They took down our defense in under fifteen seconds.' Alex said. 'We should be prepared for anything.'

'Continue on course. XR, I want you to scout ahead.' Kara said as she fell back to near the rear of the group.

'Oh, boy.' XR said under his breath as he flew to the head of the group. 'Why do I have to go first? Always send the robot in, yeah, that's great...'

Kara ignored him. 'Reine, Johnson, up front.' She ordered, as the two of them complied, boosting ahead of the group. 'Remember, everyone keep an eye out for-'

_'SNIPERS!'_ XR screamed as he hit his afterburners and dived straight down to the canyon floor. Two shots rang clear above him as he continued his vertical descent.

'Take cover!' Booster said as he fired a missile in the direction of the laser fire. Everyone scrambled in different directions before the snipers could rechamber their guns. Kara considered firing at their positions, but decided against it as she made her way behind an outcropping with Alex.

'Reine, give me some cover fire!' Booster said as he struggled to get to safety. He had started out quite high, and was trying to make for the canyon floor.

'Munchapper, look out!' Janet said as the sniper took Booster's leg out from under him. An unsuitable phrase, since he wasn't actually standing on anything. There was a short scream, then silence. Kara watched as Booster and his weapon fell, spinning head over legs (And barrel over stock) to the bottom of the canyon.

XR had made it to the relative safety of a rather large rock. He was about three hundred meters from Kara's position. She could see Janet and Chloe hiding in another alcove below their position.

'Everyone okay?' Kara shouted out.

'I'm not okay! I'm not okay!' XR said, pushing himself up against the rock and trying his very best to be inconspicuous. Alex, meanwhile, detached his scope from his rifle and slowly leaned over the side of the outcropping, trying to spot the snipers.

'Reine?' Kara asked softly. It was amazing; Even though someone could hear you perfectly well at any distance, you still whispered at short range and shouted at long. What a game.

Running his scope over all the place where he though the sniper could be, Alex frantically searched for a hint of red armor, a glimpse of visor, the glint of gun metal, anything. All he could see was a large crater where Booster's shot had impacted, and that was it. They obviously weren't dead, so where were they?

'I can't get a visual.' Alex said, as he saw Johnson doing the same thing, looking through her scope as she adjusted the zoom setting. 'Johnson?'

'Negative.' She replied, ducking back behind the rock, shaking her head in the negative. 'No sign of them.'

'But I saw them!' XR said, holding his rifle close to him. 'You saw the shots!'

'Sir, why don't you provide suppressive?' Alex turned to his commanding officer.

'Are you kidding? We're seven hundred meters from their position.' Kara said. 'No way I can be effective at that range!'

'I see something.' Janet said. 'A- er, a rifle barrel.'

'Can you see the enemy?' Kara asked.

'No.' Janet said, as she recognized the shape of the gun. 'It's a sniper all right. XR was correct.'

'Told ya!' XR said, scrabbling against the rocks. He reached out with his rifle, placing it on the rock, and blindly fired off a few shots. They missed by meters, hitting the canyon wall, the floor, everywhere.

'XR!' Janet screamed at him. 'You're giving away your position!'

'Stop shooting, you moron!' Chloe shouted at him.

'XR!' Alex shouted as the robot's gun went _klik_.

'Do you mind?' XR said, pausing to reload. 'I'm creating a distraction!' He jammed a new cartridge into the breech of the gun. 'Take the opportunity, Johnson! Kill the sniper!'

'He's just, sitting there.' Janet said, referring to the sniper, leaning out as far as she dared, keeping her eye to the scope.

'We're going to be pinned here for a long time if we don't resolve this situation.' Kara said, mostly to herself. It was a deadlock, if anything.

'Hold on.' Janet said as she retreated to the safety of the alcove, setting her gun firmly on her shoulder and reattaching her scope. 'I'm going to try something.' She said, coming back out as quickly as she dared, aiming slightly below and to the right of the gun barrel. Her crosshair rested on the middle of a rock.

'Well, try it quick!' XR said. 'I'm down to my last power cell!'

'Johnson?' Kara said. 'What're you doing?'

'If this works.' Janet repositioned herself for maximum effect. 'Charge their position.'

'What?'

'Trust.' Janet prepared to fire. 'Me.' 

She fired, the laser shooting through the yellow, sun-baked granite. The rifle fell to the ground.

'Charge!' Janet said, opening her rifle chamber and letting the empty cartridge fall to the ground half a mile below as she boosted full throttle out of the alcove, Alex and Chloe close behind.

'All units, fire for effect!' Kara ordered as she too came out of her hiding place. Alex reassembled his rifle and flew out behind her.

All of Eagle Team came out of their cover and charged, firing their weapons, all the while yelling unspeakable war cries. The sniper's shot lost itself in the salvo of blue lasers heading towards his position. You could almost taste his fear as he watched his impending death in five rangers flying straight towards him. Alex lined up his shot, and took it, missing by a fraction of an inch. He opened his chamber and let the used shot fall.

Kara opened the gatling to full velocity, churning out twelve hundred rounds a minute as her fuel cell quickly depleted itself. Chloe, holding the flag with a death grip, fired as accurately as was possible with one hand. Janet reached for a new cartridge, fumbling a bit as she pulled it out of her bandolier.

The shots were surprisingly accurate. XR, who was closest, nailed the first shot as he tried to flee. It hit his back, and three more followed. Everyone stopped firing.

The whole thing lasted less than four seconds.

Janet finished reloading.

Kara's gun powered down.

Chloe ejected her cartridge, and reached for another one with her lower left arm.

Alex reloaded.

'Wow.' XR said, looking at his weapon's power gauge. 'Nobody died.'

Let's pause for a minute, shall we?

We both agree (I think) that this pace is a tad frenetic. So let's take a breather from the action. Whew. Breather.

Back to it.

Oh, damn. We missed the good part. Ah, well. Rewind...

_Fwipfwipfwipfwipfwip..._

-one with her lower left arm.

Alex reloaded.

'Wow.' XR said, looking at his weapon's power gauge. 'Nobody died.'

A missile (Six, actually) slammed into the ground below the rangers. Since their charge had led them pretty close to ground level, the warheads had maximum effect.

Kara got struck by a direct hit, her body breaking in half. Her last line of thinking went something like

_'A trap.'_

_'But that's not fair.'_


	3. Fallback Plan

A dejected Blue Team walked out of simulator C

A dejected Blue Team walked out of simulator C-03 as Rocket & Co. gave each other high-fives and were celebrating victory. Ibn, Carl, Mira, and Alex were congratulating the opposing team, which they received. The look of disappointment etched into their faces could not be hidden by the forged smiles and handshakes.

Kara turned away from the rest of the group and began to walk down the corridor. Janet looked on, watched her. She set her jaw as she realized what she had to do.

'Kara?' Janet asked as she stepped into the gym. The sounds of somebody hitting the punching bag rang clear through the large room as the female ranger walked in.

It was about an hour after the game. She'd changed into her jumpsuit and showered, then went to look for her friend.

Kara was there all right, her auburn hair tied in its regular ponytail. She had strips of cloth wrapped around her fingers, but that was all. No gloves.

She was hitting the bag slowly, with a distinct rhythm and timing between strokes. Left, right, left, right. There was an expression in her eyes Janet had seen many times before on many different people.

'Kara.' Janet said in that imposing tone of hers that made almost anyone stop what they were doing. Kara hit the punching bag one more time, then stopped to look at the older woman.

'Yes?' She asked. She didn't even seem to be breathing heavy.

'I wanted to talk.'

'I don't need your sympathy.' She said firmly, returning to her previous activity.

'You need someone's sympathy.' Janet pointed out. 'Since I'm here...' She shrugged, looking at the Latino woman with an innocent expression.

'Look. We lost. No big deal.' Kara said, picking up her pace, moving faster.

'It's a big deal to you.' Janet said.

'No.' Kara said, in between a pair of side kicks. 'It's not.'

'It's Lightyear, isn't it?'

Kara stopped, looking at Janet for a moment.

'Yeah, so what?' Kara said, returning to her exercise.

'You're sick of him, aren't you?'

'If it'll make you happy, _si_, it is Lightyear.' Kara said, facing the blond woman. 'But it's not about him.'

'What is it then?'

'It's always Lightyear this, and Lightyear that.' Kara said, shaking her head. 'When time comes and I finally get to command the team, we lose, and we lose bad.' She looked as if she was going to cry. 'I mean, everyone's holding me up to you and Buzz, and now they can see I don't, can't, cut it.' Kara turned back to the bag and began to hit it with every word that came out of her mouth. 'All. Because. Of. A. Stupid. Fucking. Trap!' She said as she hit it one last time, collapsing her body against it. She grit her teeth. 'It's not fair!' She cried out. 'I should've seen that coming, planned for it, and you.' She turned back to Janet and raised a fist. 'You should've stayed on Grizzly team. I should've made you stay.' Kara seemed on the verge of breaking down.

'Kara.' Janet said, stepping up close and gripping the younger woman's shoulders. 'It's just a game. Remember?'

Kara breathed in deeply, then placed her hands on Janet's elbows, hanging her head.

'It's just a game.' Janet said, pulling Kara close to her, comforting her. 'A game.' She said into her ear, fiercely.

Kara inhaled deeply, and slowly pushed herself away from Janet, looking into her eyes.

'I love you, you know that?' Kara said, smiling, as she flicked something away from her eyes.

'Well, it's just too bad that I'm married.' Janet said, reciprocating the smile and letting go of Kara. 'I just needed for you to come back down to Earth, that's all.'

'Thanks, Janet.' She said, bringing Janet close to her once again, the remnants of a tear coming down her cheek. 'Thank you.'

'Chloe?'

'Yes, dearest?' Her voice was drowned out by the sound of the shower.

'Where'd you keep the lasagna?'

'Third drawer, left cupboard.'

'Oh. You rearranged again.' Alex said, opening the drawer with one hand. The drawer, expanded out, decompressing the contents as he reached in with another hand. 'Honey?' He said, with confusion.

'Yes?'

'This can't be the food drawer.' Alex said, holding up a towel.

'I know.' She said, turning off the water and stepping out of the stall. 'I just needed the towel.' She reached out for it. Annoyed, Alex tossed it at her, and she grabbed it, laughing. 'Fourth drawer, honey.'

'I hate you, you know that?' He reached into the drawer, searching for a particular packet. Taking the desired one from the pasta section, he popped open the top and poured the contents into a bowl of water.

'I love you too, Al.' Chloe said, drying her head. Alex put the bowl into the maser oven and closed the drawer with one of his other hands. He pressed a few buttons on the panel, getting the settings right. 'Aw, fixing dinner?' She teased, tossing the towel into the laundry basket in the corner. 'It's not like you to cook.'

'I really, hate you.' Alex said, watching as Chloe selected a set of clothes from the cupboard.

'Just so long as you don't break up with me, I'll deal with it.' She said, throwing him a wink. Then she gathered her clothes over her arm and closed the doors. 'You know, I think we should go down to the practice range after dinner and-' She stopped as she felt his presence behind her. She could hear him breathing.

Chloe smiled as she realized what was coming next.

'And I was thinking maybe-' She turned around and faced Alex's frame, standing before her. 'Maybe we could get get some practice? You need to improve your-' She stopped intentionally this time. 'Aim.' She kept her lips closed after she said the word, making a low sound in her throat, rolling it around. There was a long silence.

'I really, really, hate you.' Alex said.

_'Scratch that plan.'_ Chloe thought, smiling almost from ear to ear.

Alex took one step and grasped her by two of her arms, holding her close. She grabbed at him, nibbling and licking the place where his jaw met his neck, knowing how sensitive he was in that region. He responded in turn by reaching down to run his fingers along the spines on her back, and Chloe shuddered and cooed appreciatively, her hands reaching out to touch him.

A minute passed.

Then another.

The maser oven went _ding._

'Lasagna's done.' Chloe pointed out, looking up at the appliance.

'Who cares.' Alex said.

It was a beautiful day. Earth looked good, the swirling white clouds covering most of what he could see of Central Continent. What had they called it? Asia? He couldn't remember. History had never been his strong point.

He heard, rather than saw, the door to his office open.

'Lightyear. Good.' Commander Nebula said, turning as the ranger stepped into the room. 'Just the man I wanted to see. Sit down.' He said, taking a document from his desk. 'These are the new rules for the Tournament.' He handed the pad to Buzz.

'You mean they approved it, sir?' He asked, taking the pad. 'Capture The Flag.' It read. 'Official Rules & Regulations.'

'Yep. Get a team together. You have a two week eval period.'

'Say that again?' Mira rose from her chair in the lounge.

'Fifteen team members.' He said. 'I'm taking best pick of the twenty-four of us, since we're the only regular players.'

'Somebody's getting cut...' XR said in a singsong tone.

'You'll pick me, won't you, Buzz?' Booster asked, his voice sounding a tad desperate.

'Well, Commander Nebula said to be fair.' Buzz said. 'And I know you guys are good and all, but there is talent on Red Team that can't be ignored.' He said, trying to sound encouraging.

'So.' Mira folded her arms. 'Best of twenty-four, huh?'

'Evaluation period is two weeks.' Buzz said. 'Six games. I'll look at the scores and see from there.'

'Aw, come on, Buzz.' XR said, standing up. 'You know we rule!'

'That's not entirely true, XR.' Buzz said, memory returning to him. 'We have lost.'

'Once.' XR said, holding up a finger. 'Out of seven times.'

'But never has any team won by such a landslide, I cannot ignore that!' Buzz explained. 'Look. I'll be fair. Next six games will make up the score. Past experiences don't count. And that's final.'

'Not even the time we sniped half the team?' Booster asked.

'Not even then.' Buzz said. 'Nothing counts save the evaluation games. I want you guys in training as much as you can.' He straightened. 'Now, I've got to go inform Rocket.'

'Have you seen Alex?' Carl asked.

'No, actually.' Fong Han replied, looking at his watch. 'Why?'

Carl shrugged. 'Me and Josone wanted to go play Solaris. I was thinking of inviting Alex and Chloe.'

Fong Han stared at his friend. Carl noticed, and his eyebrows furrowed.

'What?" He asked.

'Solaris?' Fong Han asked, incredulity apparent in his tone. 'With Josone?'

'Got a problem?' Carl asked.

'Well, no, but-' The Chinese man scratched his forehead with two fingers.

'But?'

'Humans aren't actually suited to handle a metal ball the size of our torso.' He blurted out. Carl cocked his head to one side and considered this.

'Right.' Carl said sarcastically.

'But if you think you can-'

'I know I can.'

'You can go right on ahead. And I haven't seen Alex or Chloe. Maybe they're in their quarters.'

'Thanks.' Carl said, stepping out of the lounge. Taking the turbolift to quarter deck nine, he began walking down the corridor until he came to Chloe's and Alex's room.

Since Earth's latest baby boom, overpopulation was becoming an issue the Terran government was concerned about. A lot of people had taken to living on the moon, and on Mars. Buzz had moved to Star Command, which had graciously provided quarters that proved to be as comfortable as his own house. Chloe and Alex had always lived on Star Command, since Lozackians found Earth's gravity to be a bit too heavy for their liking.

Carl rang the doorbell to Chloe's and Alex's room. It was a double quarters; The wall in the middle had been knocked down to encompass the two of them. Josone's quarters had been modified in the same way, but only because he was so large. The LGMs had to alter everything just to fit him.

'Coming!' He heard Chloe's voice say, over the intercom placed under the doorbell. 'Just a minute...' The intercom turned off as he stood there, waiting. He waited a good minute before Chloe pressed the open button on the side of her end of the door, dressed in the purplish gray jumpsuit that was standard ranger attire.

'Yeah?' She said. 'Oh, Carl. It's you.' She managed a smile.

'I couldn't get you on your commlink, so I came down.' He said. 'Want to go play Solaris with me and Josone? Your boyfriend's invited too.' 

'How nice.' She smiled. 'Alex is sleeping, actually.'

'Sleeping?' Carl looked at his watch. 'It's only nine thirty...'

'He had a heavy dinner.' She said in explanation. 'Plus, it's been a long day for all of us.'

'Not me.' Carl said. 'So can you make it?'

'Sorry Carl, but I can't.' She said, looking disappointed. 'I've got duty in about a half an hour.'

'Oh.' Carl said, blinking. 'Okay. Next time then.'

'Sure.' Chloe said, as Carl left. She closed the door and went back inside.

'Who was that?' Alex asked, stirring.

'Just Carl.' She explained, getting into her uniform. She might as well be early.

'You. Are going. To die.' Mira breathed as she brought her arm down onto Kara's back, sending her stumbling forward.

'Really?' Kara said between pants as she ducked Mira's next blow. 'I never thought of you as that type of girl.' Kara drove her blade into Mira's midriff as the Tangean recovered from the awkward position her body had left her in. Mira's shield crackled blue as Kara's blade disappeared, her second's worth of shield contact having run out. The Tangean jumped back, avoiding the slicing move Kara sent beneath her feet. Mira somersaulted backwards and landed on her feet, the blade emitter on her right arm humming with power.

'Come on, then.' Mira smiled as she formed the next word slowly. 'Terran.'

'Aarh!' Kara swung hard at the blue-skinned woman, missing by at least six inches. The downstroke left her in a vulnerable position, and Mira slashed her blade over the shields along Kara's side, causing untold amounts of damage.

Suddenly she felt her feet fall out from under her. She landed on the ground with a thump, and opened her eyes to see Kara bring a two foot long blade down to slice along her face. The shields crackled in loud protest, and had they not been in the way she would have been cleaved open from nose to breastbone.

Her shields faltered, then failed as both hers and Kara's blade deactivated, a sign that the match was over.

'Wow. I win.' Kara said, holding her hand out for Mira to take. The other woman grabbed her arm, and Kara helped her up.

'No fair.' Mira grumbled in mock anger, as she removed her blade emitter, the thing turning off.

'Good match.' Janet said, activating her blade as she stepped in. 'My turn.'

'Happy to oblige.' Kara reactivated her blade as Janet stepped into the square which marked the arena. 

The four of them (Chloe was conspicuously absent.) usually indulged in these little games. Simulator fights, playing Solaris, Bladefighting, Deathmatch, and of course, their regular Capture The Flag. 

Okay, maybe not Solaris so much. It was a Lozackian game. Josone usually played with Booster, Chloe, and Alex. It involved a metal ball and a spherical force field a hundred meters across. The object of the game was to make sure that the ball didn't touch your side of the force field using whatever means necessary. You had jetpacks, and there was no gravity. 

The ball was five feet in diameter. Which almost immediately ruled out Terrans from the playing list. 

Mira sat down on a bench which wasn't real and drank fake water. She watched the false fight going on in front of her between her two best friends and pondered on what a wonderful virtual reality it was. 

Janet drove her blade into Kara's thigh as the other woman tried to push her opponent away, both losing valuable shield energy in the incredibly risky maneuver. 

Mira took another sip of fake water and settled back. 

'Eval game one on the ninth. 1200 hours. Schedules should be free.' Google said, the tall man smiling as he looked at the schedule on his computer. 

'Do you think we'll make it?' Sandra said behind him. 'The team, I mean.' 

'That's what the Eval games are for.' Martin said. 'And I know just how to ensure our victory. Come tomorrow, we'll kick Lightyear's ass!' 

The locker room was filled with the buzz of voices as the team gathered together before the game. It was another five minutes before it began, and Buzz wanted to make a speech. They had voted him as leader of the team this time, so he wanted to remind them quickly about the major changes in the rules. A lot of them had just come off duty, so they hadn't yet had time to read the list of changes posted by Commander Nebula. 

Therefore, they were here. 

'Okay, team, listen up.' Buzz said as he stood on the bench in the locker room. 'The rules haven't changed much from the games we used to play. Maximum number of snipers on each side has been fixed at three, rocketeers at two, and gatlings at two, but that's all. They accepted most of our rules, except for the team size.' 

'Can I still ghost?' Mira asked. 

'The rules say each race can use their own abilities to the benefit of the team.' Buzz said. 'So yes, Alex, you can punch them to death.' 

The Lozackian smiled. His white serrated teeth showed between the folds of yellow skin. 

'These next few series of games are very important.' Buzz explained. 'They're not called Eval games for nothing. My best advice to you is to do your best, and take some names.' He said, stepping down. 

'Let's kick some ass!' Chloe threw her fist in the air. An enthusiastic Blue Team all followed her gesture, with war cries a plenty, Josone letting out a low roar that shook everyone to the spine. 

'Onward, brave warriors.' XR pointed toward the simulator room, leading the charge out the door. 

The simulator sat, ready. A large black machine surrounded by chairs, each with sets of gloves, electrodes, and helmets. 

Time to jack in. 

'Okay, everyone, you know how this goes.' Buzz said as he sat down, beginning to strap on the gloves and placed the electrodes on specific parts of his head, his entire team following suit. 'See you in the aren-' 

'-A.' He finished as the unreal world turned on. He looked around him and smiled as he recognized his surroundings. 

"I love this place.' He said to himself, watching as his teammates appeared around him, taking in their environment. Their armor looked exactly like the stuff they wore on missions. Only difference was that the green parts had been replaced by blue. 

'Oh, dang.' XR said. 'I hate this place.' It was difficult playing in an environment with gravity. You had to deal with it, for one thing. 

'Okay, team.' Buzz said. 'Welcome to Andy's Room. Game starts in two minutes.' 

Andy's Room was an arena, like Canyon and FreeSpace. This one was in the form of a little boy's room, with a bed, toys, and everything. The thing was that everything was gigantic in scale and dimension, making the rangers feel like they were just toy action figures in a kid's room. The lighting was decidedly blue, indicative of their team. The flag was located in the attic, which was led to by a large hole in the ceiling. The capture point was the keyhole in the door. 

This was Blue's side. Red's side was out the window, on the other side of a large yard, complete with clothesline, toys left out in the yard, picket fence, everything. 

And in the other house. 

Sid's place. 

A room, also belonging to a small boy, but with a darker, more macabre decor. It was a counterpart to Andy's room, happy and bright. The capture point and flag base were in the same place as in Blue's side. 

The major catch was that the room's windows were completely opposite from one another. A sniper with a clear line of sight could see straight into the other room all the way to the capture point. 

'Select weapons, and do it now!' Buzz said, firing his jetpack up to the toy box, opening it with a little effort. A gun rack lay on the inside wall of the box, complete with ammunition lining the sides. The team grabbed their chosen weapons and as much ammunition as they could carry. Even though they could come back at any time, it didn't hurt to carry a lot to save trips. Those near the toybox were tossing weapons and bandoliers to those further away to save time. Buzz himself grabbed a half dozen fuel cells for his gatling gun.

XR took a sniper rifle this time. Buzz had no objections; They needed all the defensive power they could muster. 

'Okay, Johnson, XR, Megs, Reine, Duna, you're with me.' Buzz said, boosting to a suitable location to adequately put his weapon to use. Selecting a bookshelf, he made himself comfortable next to a giant-sized copy of Moby Dick. 'The rest of you are on Eagle Team. Game starts in thirty seconds, people. Let's move, move, move!' He said, Kara immediately taking charge of the assault team.

'Okay, here's the game plan.' She switched her transmitter to send to members of the assaulting team only. 'Ti, Ubatta, Jerome, you guys will cover my ass. Nova, Munchapper, you'll try to flank around them.'

'What's our strategy?' Ibn asked.

'Lightyear wants to play heavy defense, fine with me.' Kara said, kneeling on the floor, huddling with her team. 'We haven't got a sniper, so no long range fancy play from us, okay? We'll come out through the window as quickly as we can. I'll provide cover fire while everyone else tries to make it down to the yard. Hide behind any cover you can get, the tractor, the model train, anything.' She was cut off by the sound of the room window noisily opening by itself.

The game was on.

'Grizzly Team, let's move!' Lightyear said, using the code name for the defensive team while keeping his gun aimed at the window. A choke-point if there ever was one. The one entrance and exit meant you either had to have a really strong offensive play or pray to God that your opponents had no defensive strategy whatsoever. Most games ended with an uncontested flag run after the winning team squashed all semblance of offense their opponents could throw at them.

XR and Josone were constructing a small blockade out of building blocks on the floor, right on top of the Spiderman sticker stuck to the mahogany wood flooring. Janet had set up behind the bedpost, pointing her rifle at the window, contented to wait. Alex had settled for right above the window, facing the inside of the room. This was based on the principle that the last place anyone checks is right above them.

'Report, team.' Buzz said.

'This is Johnson. Ready and waiting.'

'Reine here. I'm in position.' Alex held onto his rifle with three arms, It helped with his stabliity.

'Duna here.' Josone said. 'We're trying to make this thing as fast as we can. It's going to take a while.

'I see recon!' Janet said, her line of sight almost clear to the other window. The corner of her vision caught a flash of red.

'Hold it!' Kara held out a hand to signal her teammates to stop moving. 'Johnson, I need a confirmation on your side.' 

'Positive.' Janet replied, keeping her hands steady.

'How many are there?' Buzz asked.

'I saw one.' Janet said. 'Nothing on what direction he was going. I just got a glimpse, that's all.'

There was silence on Buzz's end. It was obvious he was thinking.

'Iota, I need your fire support.' Johnson said. 'If he gets in we need all guns firing on him.'

'Belay that.' Buzz said. 'Eagle Team, get to a secure position. XR, Duna, I want you two to hold your fire until I give the word. Reine, that goes for you, too.'

There was a chorus of 'yes sir's' as the team complied, the assault team hiding beneath the bed, Janet and Buzz readying their weapons, preparing for any sort of sneak attack. They waited over a minute and a half.

Nothing happened.

'Where's that recon?' Duna asked, impatiently.

'I think they were just trying to spook us.' Kara said, turning to her team. 'Nova, get a look at the yard. See if anyone's there.'

'Sir.' Mira said, jetting towards the wall, concentrating. She ghosted her head through the surface, coming out the other side.

The yard was a big place. You could actually go around to the front of the house, but there was really no point. 

Mira quickly looked over the yard just to make sure that there was nobody there. The clothes swinging on the line made it difficult; There could be someone hiding anywhere.

Then she made a mistake.

Or rather, forced them to make a mistake.

He fired.

The shot missed by at least six feet, but it was all she needed. Setting her rifle to her shoulder, she returned fire as fast as she could, ghosting completely out of the house and jetting down towards the ground.

'Grizzly Team, we've got hostiles!' She said as she flew past laser fire. She jetted down low, flying over blades of grass as she continued to fire at him.

'Repeat, Nova. What was that?' Kara's voice came over the transceiver. It sounded rushed.

He was hiding behind an overturned toy snowplow. She picked him off with a good shot to the head, coming to a stop by the tire of the truck.

'Nova?'

'We've got hostiles.' She repeated. 'I nailed one of them. I don't thi-'

Silence.

'Nova?' Kara said. 'Nova?'

'I'm pinned down, sir!' Mira said, coming out from behind her cover and returning fire. She wasn't as concerned with aiming than with surveying their battle plan. 'They've got offensive snipers! Repeat, offensive snipers!'

'How many of them at your position?'

'At least six.' She said, struggling to reload her gun as lasers burnt the ground around her. 'They're throwing everything they've got at us, sir.'

Buzz, upon hearing this, snapped to command mode once more.

'Grizzly team! Move out there and cover Mira, offensive maneuver Alpha, Golf, Romeo! Johnson, Reine, Duna, provide cover fire. Take down their snipers. Let's see if we can't cripple them just yet.' He said, looking around. 'Let's _move!'_

'Yes sir!' Josone said, unfolding his wings and flying towards the window, both barrels primed. Alex flew down from the window, firing instantly as he took down his target with supreme precision.

Buzz flew to the window, Kara beside him. Together, they revved and fired, their shots burning through the linen sheets hanging on the line. Flying under and around them, Grizzly Team and the temporary assaulters from Eagle exited the room, Janet picking off an enemy soldier who'd decided to step out of his window.

Booster's and Josone's rockets did untold damage as Red Team's clustered position caused them all a quick death. Cover fire from Fong Han and Ibn did the coup dé grace as Grizzly team flew towards the opposing window.

'Nova!' Kara said. 'Get up here, now!'

'No use.' Alex said, pointing his rifle at Mira's body. 'They got her.'

'Come on, team!' Buzz said, flying towards Sid's house. 'Full charge!'

'Full cha-' XR said, blinking. 'Full charge?'

There was a brief moment as he realized.

'Oh yeah! Full charge!' He said as he hit full afterburners towards the window, Chloe flying off towards him.

'Yeehaw!' Alex said, hanging back a little so that Buzz and Kara could go in first, clear out the place with their guns. The entirety of Blue Team flew towards Red's side in a haphazard charge, in a do or die fashion. When Buzz ordered a full charge, there were no holds barred. There was no plan, and there was no turning back.

On the other hand. There was also no escape.

Eleven rangers bore down on the little window leading into their enemy's base. XR, who was flying pretty close to the lead, gripped his rifle closer to him.

'Oh yeah, baby!' Kara said, revving up her gun, ready to wipe out any opposition the enemy rangers could muster. 'Get ready to fly, 'cuz Blue Team is in the house!'

A gratuitous explosion blew outwards from the window, sending the entire first wave of the attack to kingdom come. Chloe was hit badly by shrapnel, her boosters failing as she fell to the ground below, screaming.

_'ATTACK!' _Someone screamed, pieces of XR flying past them.

Fong Han, who was blinded by the smoke of the explosion, could only see lasers all around him.

Red lasers.

He fired back anyway.


End file.
